1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe to perform cutting of, for example, a hard bone tissue and a cartilage tissue by ultrasonic vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-152098, there is disclosed an ultrasonic treatment system including an ultrasonic probe (an ultrasonic horn). In this ultrasonic treatment system, an ultrasonic vibration generated in a vibration generating section (an ultrasonic vibration mechanism) is transmitted from a proximal toward a distal in the ultrasonic probe. In a distal portion of the ultrasonic probe, a scalpel portion is formed as a planar treating region.
In the scalpel portion, an outer surface of the ultrasonic probe is formed in an uneven state. The ultrasonic vibration is transmitted to the scalpel portion in a state where the scalpel portion is in contact with a treatment target, whereby an affected area is cut. The affected area is, for example, a bone or another hard tissue.